The Party's Just Begun Tour
About The Party’s Just Begun Tour is the second tour by American girl group, The Cheetah Girls. It supported the soundtrack to their second film, The Cheetah Girls 2. The tour started September 2006 in Seattle and ended March 2007 in Houston. Background The tour was originally going to be 40 cities stated by Sabrina Bryan on Live with Regis and Kelly, then 58 cities, but the final date transition was an 86 date tour. For the final date on the tour the Cheetah Girls performed at the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo with Miley Cyrus as the opening act. The show sold 73,291 becoming one of the biggest concert of the event's history. The story line of this show was that Dr. Coolcatz (played by Mitchell Musso) send the girls on a mission to gather the ingredients for growl power. The ingredients are: Dreams, love, and friendship. They find the ingredients by singing and dancing to their crowds. Tour Start date: September 15, 2006 End Date: March 4, 2007 Opening acts Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana (September15-October 15, 2006; March 4, 2007) Everlife (September 19-20; September 30; October 6; October 10; October 14-15; November 27-December 31, 2006; January 3-February 4, 2007) Jordan Pruitt (September 15-17; September 21-29, October 1-5; October 9; October 11-13; October 17-November 15, 2006) Vanessa Hudgens (October 17-November 15, 2006) Los Nenes (November 18, 2006) Angels (November 18, 2006) T-Squad (January 9-30, 2007) Setlist 1."Video Sequence" 2."The Party's Just Begun" 3."Shake a Tail Feather" 4."Together We Can" 5."Route 66" 6."If I Never Knew You" 7."Video Sequence" 8."Girls Just Want to Have Fun" 9."Cheetah-licious" 10."Video Sequence" 11."Strut" 12."I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" 13."Falling for You" 14."Cinderella" 15."Dance Sequence" (contains elements of "Dance with Me") 16."Step Up" 17."Video Sequence" 18."Girl Power" 19."Cheetah Sisters" 20."Cheetah-licious Christmas (Performed in the holiday season) 21."Dance Sequence" 22."Amigas Cheetahs" Tour Dates {| class="wikitable" |- " ! style="width:150px;"| Date ! style="width:150px;"| City ! style="width:150px;"|Country ! style="width:235px;"| Venue |- style="background:#DDDDDD;" | colspan="6" style="text-align:center;"| North America |- style="text-align:center;" |September 15, 2006 || Seattle || United States || KeyArena |- style="text-align:center;" |September 17, 2006 || Portland || United States || Memorial Coliseum |- style="text-align:center;" |September 19, 2006 || San Jose || United States || HP Pavilion at San Jose |- style="text-align:center;" |September 21, 2006 || Stockton || United States || Stockton Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |September 21, 2006 || Los Angeles || United States || Gibson Amphitheatre |- style="text-align:center;" |September 22, 2006 || Fresno || United States || Save Mart Center |- style="text-align:center;" |September 24, 2006 || Phoenix || United States || Dodge Theatre |- style="text-align:center;" |September 26, 2006 || Denver || United States || The Lecture Hall |- style="text-align:center;" |September 29, 2006 || Rosemont || United States || Allstate Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |September 30, 2006 || Moline || United States || MARK of the Quad Cities |- style="text-align:center;" |October 1, 2006 || St. Louis || United States || Fox Theatre |- style="text-align:center;" |October 4, 2006 || Grand Prairie || United States || Nokia Live at Grand Prairie |- style="text-align:center;" |October 5, 2006 || San Antonio || United States || AT&T Center |- style="text-align:center;" |October 6, 2006 || Houston || United States || Reliant Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |October 7, 2006 || Lafayette || United States || Cajundome |- style="text-align:center;" |October 9, 2006 || Jacksonville || United States || Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |October 10, 2006 || Sunrise || United States || BankAtlantic Center |- style="text-align:center;" |October 11, 2006 || Tampa, Florida || United States || St. Pete Times Forum |- style="text-align:center;" |October 13, 2006 || Duluth || United States || Arena at Gwinnett Center |- style="text-align:center;" |October 14, 2006 || Charlotte || United States || Cricket Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |October 15, 2006 || Norfolk || United States || Constant Convocation Center |- style="text-align:center;" |October 17, 2006 || Washington, D.C. || United States || DAR Constitution Hall |- style="text-align:center;" |October 18, 2006 || Hartford || United States || Hartford Veterans Memorial Coliseum |- style="text-align:center;" |October 20, 2006 || Uniondale || United States || Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum |- style="text-align:center;" |October 21, 2006 || East Rutherford || United States || Continental Airlines Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |October 22, 2006 || Hershey || United States || Giant Center |- style="text-align:center;" |October 24, 2006 || Albany || United States || Pepsi Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |October 25, 2006 || Washington, D.C. || United States || DAR Constitution Hall |- style="text-align:center;" |October 26, 2006 || Syracuse || United States || War Memorial at Oncenter |- style="text-align:center;" |October 28, 2006 || Rochester || United States || Blue Cross Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |October 29, 2006 || Providence || United States || Dunkin' Donuts Center |- style="text-align:center;" |October 30, 2006 || Wilkes-Barre || United States || Wachovia Arena at Casey Plaza |- style="text-align:center;" |November 1, 2006 || Worcester || United States || DCU Center |- style="text-align:center;" |November 3, 2006 || Bridgeport || United States || Arena at Harbor Yard |- style="text-align:center;" |November 4, 2006 || Reading || United States || Reading Eagle Theater |- style="text-align:center;" |November 5, 2006 || Philadelphia || United States || Wachovia Spectrum |- style="text-align:center;" |November 8, 2006 || Cleveland || United States || Wolstein Center |- style="text-align:center;" |November 9, 2006 || Columbus || United States || Nationwide Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |November 10, 2006 || Detroit || United States || Masonic Temple Theatre |- style="text-align:center;" |November 12, 2006 || Omaha || United States || Qwest Center Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |November 14, 2006 || Milwaukee || United States || Milwaukee Theatre |- style="text-align:center;" |November 15, 2006 || Saint Paul || United States || Theatre at Xcel Energy Center |- style="text-align:center;" |November 16, 2006 || Des Moines || United States || Wells Fargo Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |November 18, 2006 || San Juan || Puerto Rico || José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum |- style="text-align:center;" |November 27, 2006 || Tulsa || United States || Tulsa Convention Center Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |November 29, 2006 || Corpus Christi || United States || American Bank Center Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |November 30, 2006 || Hidalgo || United States || Dodge Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 2, 2006 || North Little Rock || United States || Alltel Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 3, 2006 || Bossier City || United States || CenturyTel Center |- style="text-align:center;" |December 5, 2006 || Memphis || United States || FedExForum |- style="text-align:center;" |December 6, 2006 || Nashville || United States || Gaylord Entertainment Center |- style="text-align:center;" |December 8, 2006 || Evansville || United States || Roberts Municipal Stadium |- style="text-align:center;" |December 9, 2006 || Cincinnati || United States || U.S. Bank Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 11, 2006 || Grand Rapids || United States || Van Andel Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 12, 2006 || London || Canada || John Labatt Centre |- style="text-align:center;" |December 13, 2006 || Toronto || Canada || Air Canada Centre |- style="text-align:center;" |December 15, 2006 || Manchester || United States || Verizon Wireless Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 16, 2006 || Atlantic City || United States || Boardwalk Hall |- style="text-align:center;" |December 17, 2006 || Pittsburgh || United States || Mellon Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 19, 2006 || Trenton || United States || Sovereign Bank Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |December 20, 2006 || Bridgeport || United States || Arena at Harbor Yard |- style="text-align:center;" |December 21, 2006 || Uniondale || United States || Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum |- style="text-align:center;" |December 29, 2006 || North Charleston || United States || North Charleston Coliseum |- style="text-align:center;" |December 30, 2006 || Greenville || United States || BI-LO Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 3, 2007 || Grand Prairie || United States || Nokia Live at Grand Prairie |- style="text-align:center;" |January 5, 2007 || Austin || United States || Frank Erwin Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 6, 2007 || Laredo || United States || Laredo Entertainment Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 7, 2007 || San Antonio || United States || AT&T Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 9, 2007 || El Paso || United States || Don Haskins Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 12, 2007 || Anaheim || United States || Honda Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 13, 2007 || San Diego || United States || iPayOne Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 14, 2007 || Las Vegas || United States || Thomas & Mack Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 15, 2007 || Salt Lake City || United States || Nu Skin Theater |- style="text-align:center;" |January 17, 2007 || Denver || United States || Wells Fargo Theatre |- style="text-align:center;" |January 20, 2007 || Green Bay || United States || Resch Center |- style="text-align:center;" |January 21, 2007 || Peoria || United States || Carver Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |January 22, 2007 || Lexington || United States || Rupp Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |January 23, 2007 || Knoxville || United States || Thompson–Boling Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |January 25, 2007 || Lafayette || United States || Cajundome |- style="text-align:center;" |January 26, 2007 || Grand Prairie || United States || Nokia Live at Grand Prairie |- style="text-align:center;" |January 28, 2007 || Glendale || United States || Jobing.com Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |January 30, 2007 || Bakersfield || United States || Rabobank Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |February 3, 2007 || Honolulu || United States || Blaisdell Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |February 4, 2007 || Honolulu || United States || Blaisdell Arena |- style="text-align:center;" |March 4, 2007 || Houston || United States || Reliant Stadium